Am Anfang war das Chaos
by hora
Summary: Unsere acht Assassine haben ein kleines Missgeschick und landen, ohne es zu verstehen, in einer Welt voller Magie, einer Menge Wasser, gelangweilten Dämonen und Reitfüchsen und -bären. Natürlich geraten sie unvermittelt zwischen zwei mächtige Fronten.
1. Prolog

Hallo allerseits, ich hab noch ein oder zwei Dinge zu sagen, wem das lästig ist, der möge mit der Story beginnen. Für all die gründlichen Leute da draußen: 1. Warnung: Hier tummeln sich meine eigenen Charaktere, wen das stört, der gehe jetzt. 2. Warnung: Ich habe drei unserer süßen Assasine in Frauenköper gesteckt (Ich hatte wirklich nicht die Wahl!) Wen das stört, der gehe jetzt. 3. Warnung: Ich habe mein Hirn wohl vor kurzem verloren, jedenfalls stellen Kommata z.Z. ein großes Problem für mich dar. Wen das stört...der scheint mir die eine oder andere Neurose zu haben.  
Nun zur lästigen Pflicht: Die acht süßen Jungs gehören nicht mir und mal Hand auf's Herz: Wie?wie??? sollte ich jemals in meinem Leben Geld mit ihnen machen??? (wenn jemand darauf eine Antwort hat, wende er/sie sich vertrauensvoll an mich...)  
ABER: Alle anderen Personen, die Settings und die Grundstory (kurz: das Inselreich) gehören MIR. Wenn damit irgendjemand irgendwann mal Geld macht, dann bin ich das! (Und ja, der Größenwahn wurde mir bereits attestiert)

Danke und viel Spaß!

**Kapitel I : Am Anfang...**

„Du behauptest, Dija hätte den Verstand verloren?"

„Ja."

„Und Shishimora hat heute noch kein Wort gesprochen?"

„Nun, er ist ohnmächtig geworden, fast so-"

„Ja oder nein reicht völlig."

„Ja."

Der Dämon schwieg einen kurzen Moment.

„Kümmere dich um die Pläne der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen."

„Aber was-"

„Jetzt!"

* * *

Bradley Crawford verlor tatsächlich kurz die Fassung, als er das fremde Gesicht im Spiegel sah!  
Besonders irritierten in die vollkommen schwarzen Augen...

* * *

Aya wurde von einem spitzen Schrei aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sein Kopf schmerzte zwar zum Zerbersten, aber dennoch erfasste er seine Umgebung schnell. Was er sah, verwirrte ihn. Der Raum um ihn herum, hatte etwas von einem luxuriösen Hotelzimmer; einem Hotelzimmer wie es vielleicht vor einigen Jahrhunderten ausgesehen haben mochte! Dem leichten Schaukeln nach zu urteilen auf einem Schiff.  
Der Schrei war von einer jungen Frau in einem halblangen, seidenen Nachthemd gekommen. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel einer aufwendig gearbeiteten Kommode und schien keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen.

* * *

Youji stöhnte leise. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand... ja was eigentlich? Er musste kurz nach einem passenden Vergleich suchen. Kühltruhe, entschied er. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte er ihn tief gefroren. Nein, nicht nur sein Kopf, sein ganzer Körper! Oh Mann, was hatte er letzte Nacht getrunken? 

Die Taubheit schwand langsam aus seinen Gliedern und der unebene Untergrund verriet ihm, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag. Die Verspannungen überall in seinem Körper verrieten ihm, dass er hier (wo auch immer das sein mochte) schon mindestens ein paar Stunden lag. Er versuchte, sich an den letzten Abend zu erinnern, aber daraufhin setzten böse Kopfschmerzen ein. Und während sein Schädel nun wummerte, machte er sich daran, die Geräuschkulisse zu analysieren. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er auf der Straße liegen musste! Das war selbst ihm noch nie zuvor passiert!  
Aya bringt mich um, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber das war ja nichts Neues, mit Aya würde er schon fertig. Akuter war jetzt etwas anderes. Ihn beschlich der Verdacht, womöglich an der Schulter gerüttelt zu werden und eines der Geräusche, das gut eine Stimme seien konnte, schien direkt über ihm zu schweben.

Youji beschloss die Augen zu öffen und wurde sogleich für seine Bemühungen belohnt. Kein grelles Sonnenlicht, immerhin etwas! Während seine Augen, noch recht trübe, nur viel Grün wahrnahmen, waren wenigstens sein Ohren jetzt in der Lage, Worte auszumachen.

„Na endlich! Isatar wird dich ordentlich zusammenfalten!"

Der Sinn dieser Aussage entzog sich Youji. Dafür bemerkte er die Schadenfreude...

* * *

Crawford hatte seine Bestandsaufnahme beendet: 

Er war etwa ein Meter neunzig groß und sehr gut gebaut, hatte blonde, kurze Haare, einen ordentlich rasierten Kinn- und Backenbart, diese schwarzen Augen und eine lange, schmale Narbe links unterm Kinn.

Das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, hatte Wände aus Holz und verputztem Lehm. Unter seinen Füßen blanke Dielen und unter der Decke breite Stützbalken. In den Fensteröffnungen waren keine Scheiben, sondern Läden.

Die Einrichtung bestand aus wenigen, grob gezimmerten Möbeln: ein schmales Bett, ein großer Schrank, eine Art Anrichte, ein Tisch und ein Hocker. Hinzu kam noch eine fast zwei Meter lange, eiserne Truhe, die mit mehreren schweren Schlössern gesichert war. Die Schlüssel dazu hingen in einem Bund an seinem Gürtel.

Neben der Tür hing eine Öllampe an der Wand und sowohl auf dem Tisch als auch auf der Anrichte waren Kerzen verteilt.

Auf dem Tisch fanden sich außerdem noch eine Feder in einem kunstvoll geschnitzten Halter, einige Bögen sauber gestapelten, unbeschriebenen Papiers und eine braune, dickbauchige Flasche, die, dem Geruch des Korkens nach, etwas Hochprozentiges enthielt.

Auf der Anrichte langen, direkt unter dem erblindenden Spiegel, mehrere nützliche Gegenstände, die man bei sich tragen sollte, hatte man vor jemanden umzubringen. Mit den meisten dieser Waffen konnte Crawford im Schlaf umgehen; beim Rest hatte er mehr als bloß eine wage Ahnung von der Anwendung. Allerdings waren sie alle, genau wie das ganze Zimmer, wenn auch nicht alt, doch zumindest veraltet. Besonders gefiel ihm eine Miniaturarmbrust, die offensichtlich nur mit einer Hand gehalten und abgefeuert wurde.  
Daneben waren einige Gurte und Halfter ordentlich zusammengelegt.

Crawford entschied, dass es das Beste war, sie anzulegen.

Zehn Minuten voller beinahe routinierter Bewegungen später betrachtete er sein fremdes Spiegelbild noch einmal eingehend.  
Was auch immer geschehen war oder noch geschehen würde, nun war er jedenfalls nicht mehr wehrlos.  
Entschieden drehte er sich herum und trat an die Truhe. Vielleicht ließen sich in ihr eine Erklärung oder Hinweise auf den dunklen Stein finden. Oder wenigstens seine neue Identität...

* * *

Falls ich euch verwirrt habe, tut mir das ein klein wenig leid. Wenn ich euch nicht verwirrt habe, habe ich Angst vor euch. Was mir noch Rätsel aufgibt, ist die Truhe. Sie zu öffenen dürfte schon schwer genug sein, aber wie _bewegt _man eine zwei Meter lange Eisentruhe? Würde ein Elephant reichen? Und was hat Aya mit fremden Frauen in schwimmenden Hotels zu suchen? Ach, Fragen, die das Leben schreibt! Nächstes Mal gibt's mehr Youji und vermutlich noch Nagi und Farfarello. Und bitte nicht mit Steinen schmeißen, eigentlich bin ich gerade gut drauf... 


	2. Shatt Dija & Shishimora

Titel: Am Anfang war das Chaos

Teil: 2

Autor: hora

Rating: T für unfreundliche Worte und unanständige Anspielungen (so leicht, dass sie wahrscheinlich niemand bemerkt...)

Disclaimer: Acht der Persönchen sind nicht mir. Welche, weiß jeder. Geld machen tu ich nicht.

Kommentar: Schaut, ich halte mich an die Form! ...ich gebe mir zumindest Mühe. In diesem Teil geht es hauptsächlich um Youji, wie versprochen, und auch Nagi treffen wir. Ich entschuldige mich bei denen, die etwas gegen einen hysterischen Youji haben. Er kommt ein wenig so rüber...

Trotzdem viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel II : Shatt Dija & Shishimora**

„Du behauptest, Dija hätte den Verstand verloren?"

„Ja."

* * *

„Los, steh endlich auf!"

Youji wurde mit einem kräftigen Ruck in die Senkrechte befördert.

„Was-", war alles, was er dazu sagen konnte, bevor sein angeschlagener Gleichgewichtssinn kapitulierte und er taumelte. Hände packten ihn bei den Schultern.

„Und du nennst mich erbärmlich?"

Während er versuchte, den Faden dieses recht einseitigen Gesprächs zu finden, klärte sich sein Blick. Das giftige Grün, das er bereits wahrgenommen hatte, war das lange Haar eines süßen Mädchens. Er bezweifelte, dass sie schon achtzehn war.

Für ihre zierliche Erscheinung war sie sehr stark; Youji wusste, ihr Griff, würde blaue Flecken hinterlassen. Außerdem hatte sie rote Augen und redete wirres Zeug!

So etwas passierte ihm zwar nicht oft, aber er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, sie nach ihrer Nummer zu fragen.

„Wenn du nicht so ein Arschloch wärst, könntest ich beinahe Mitleid für dich empfinden."

Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er dieses Mädchen nicht kannte. Langsam wurde sie ihm unangenehm. Am besten, er ginge einfach.

Er hatte genug eigene Probleme, in Tokio rannten genug Verrückte herum und heute war nicht sein Samaritertag. Er wollte sich gerade von ihr losmachen, als sie weiter sprach.

„Ist die Erkenntnis endlich durchgedrungen? Du bist nur etwa fünf Stunden zu spät und wir wissen ja, wie geduldig Isatar ist. Wenn du Glück hast, kürzt er bloß dein Honorar."

Youji verstand zwar nicht, wovon sie sprach, aber sie klang nicht wie eine dieser Verwirrten, die einen in der U-Bahn zutexteten.

„Huhu"

Sie wedelte ihm mit einer Hand vorm Gesicht herum.

„Dija, seit wann bist du suizidal? Wenn du-"

Ha, eine logische Erklärung!, triumphierte Youji im Stillen.

„Du verwechselst mich. Mein Name ist Youji Kudo und ich muss jetzt gehen!"

Damit wandte er sich ab und wollte verschwinden. Doch das klappte nicht so ganz.

Zum einen packte ihn das Mädchen am Arm, zum anderen versagten seine Beine ihm schlagartig den Dienst. An letzterem war der Schock schuld, der ihn traf, als er seiner Umgebung gewahr wurde.

Die schmale Gasse war voller Unrat, unter dem festgetretene Erde zu sehen war. Schlimmer jedoch waren die Häuser zu beiden Seiten. Manche verdienten diese Bezeichnung nicht einmal! Hütten aus morschen Holzlatten genagelt, schiefe Fachwerkhäuser und Feldsteingebäude! Das hier war eindeutig nicht Tokio!

Wie kam er hier her? Was war überhaupt passiert?

Das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte war eine Mission. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf waren verschwommen. Wie ein verwackeltes Foto. Er konzentrierte sich und-

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du so davonkommst? Du bist noch viel dümmer, als ich immer dachte."

Die Erinnerungen entglitten ihm.

„Verdammt, was willst du von mir?", fuhr er das lästige Mädchen an.

„Sach ma, tust du nur so oder hast du tatsächlich den Verstand verloren?

Auch auf die Gefahr hin, besorgt um dich zu klingen, gebe ich dir einen Rat: Beeil dich oder kümmer dich um dein Begräbnis."

Sie schien es völlig ernst zu meinen.

Youji atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Ok, nochmal von vorne. Du verwechselst mich, ich bin nicht Dija. Das tut mir Leid für dich, aber ich muss nach Tokio."

„Du musst nirgendwohin, außer auf dem schnellsten Wege zu Isatar. Und denk dir beim nächsten Mal etwas Besseres aus. Wir wissen alle um deine Hobbys, aber nicht einmal bei dir reicht ein Bordell als Ausrede."

„Wie bitte?!"

Irgendetwas war hier überhaupt nicht in Ordnung! Ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung! Und so langsam machte ihn diese abstruse Situation nervös!

„Sag mir einfach, wo wir sind und wie ich nach Tokio komme, ja?"

Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und leicht panisch zugleich und das hörte man seiner Stimme auch an.

Der Blick des Mädchens veränderte sich. Er war noch immer kalt, jedoch nicht mehr so wütend, sondern eher irritiert.

„Wir sind im Flickerviertel, Shatt. Das Tokio ist nur zwei Straßen entfernt, ich hatte dich immer für anspruchsvoller gehalten..."

Youji machte große Augen. „Das Tokio?"

„Ja, das Tokio. Der Typ, der dir den Tipp gegeben hat, mochte dich wohl nicht sonderlich.

Ist 'ne ranzige Bruchbude und die Weiber sind alle über dreißig."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf so, als wären schäbige Bordelle ein Übel, das man, wie die Politik, hinnehmen musste. Youji hätte sich vielleicht über sie gewundert, wenn er nicht so vollauf beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Vielleicht träumte er nur schlecht!

„Hey, hörst du das?", holte sie ihn in diese fremde Realität zurück.

„Die Glocken läuten, das heißt, ich hab mich ein bisschen vertan. Jetzt bist du sechs Stunden zu spät!"

Dabei breitete sich ein boshaftes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Youji ignorierte sie. Er musste seine Gedanken sortieren, die Situation analysieren!

Er war offensichtlich nicht in Tokio, er hatte bisher keine Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse unmittelbar vor der Ohnmacht, er hatte wohl einen Doppelgänger und er sollte –

Ein dunkler Stein!

Da war ein dunkler Stein gewesen, kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte! Er umklammerte diese Erinnerung und hangelte sich von dort aus weiter. Eine Mission, nicht nach Plan, sie waren schon fast wieder raus als -

„Letzte Aufforderung, setzt dich in Bewegung oder ich muss dir weh tun."

„Scheiße, kannst du nicht mal die Klappe halten!"

Das hätte er besser nicht gesagt. Wage erkannte er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung und im gleichen Moment spührte er einen unangenehmen Druck im Nacken. Während er zu Boden ging und sein Bewusstsein sich wieder verabschiedete, registrierte er noch, dass das Mädchen sich nicht bewegt hatte.

Alles in allem war es wohl das Beste, einfach wieder weg zu treten...

Die Grünhaarige hievte sich Youji auf die Schulter und murmelte: „Heute haben aber auch alle nen Schaden!"

* * *

„Und Shishimora hat heute noch kein Wort gesprochen?"

„Nun, er ist ohnmächtig geworden, fast so-"

* * *

Als Youji zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zu sich kam, bemerkte er als erstes die pochende Beule an seiner Stirn. Na toll, die hatte ihm gefehlt!

Nun gut, es war an der Zeit, die Augen zu öffnen und sich jedwedem Schrecken, der noch auf ihn lauern mochte, zu stellen.

Leichter gedacht, als getan. Er schlug zwar die Augen auf, aber er sah nichts!

Verdutzt blinzelte er zweimal, dreimal, immer noch nichts. Beim vierten Mal spürte er, wie seine Wimpern etwas streiften. Endlich kam er auf die Idee, den feuchten Lappen vom Gesicht zu nehmen...

Das Aufsetzen bereitete ihm Mühe und was er sah, erfreute ihn ebenso wenig wie der Anblick der Gasse, in der er sich zuletzt befunden hatte. Er saß auf einem Sofa in einem Salon, dessen Einrichtung auf eine ganze Menge Geld und noch mehr Nostalgie schließen ließ!

Immerhin war außer ihm niemand da, jetzt konnte er wenigstens in Ruhe in seinen verschwommenen Erinnerungen kramen und ein bisschen Sinn in die krausen Geschehnisse bringen.

Dachte er zumindest, doch da sich heute scheinbar alles gegen ihn verschworen hatte, wurde in diesem Moment die Tür geöffnet und eine kleine Gestalt tapste herein.

Es war ein schmächtiger Junge, etwa zehn Jahre alt.

'Schon wieder grüne Haare!', war Youjis erster Gedanke.

Und auch noch verdammt lange, sie reichten dem Kind bis zu den Knien!

Der Kleine sah ihn aufmerksam an und als Youji keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen - Resignation schien ihm gerade sehr verlockend - fragte er schließlich zaghaft:

"Wer sind Sie?"

"Youji Kudo, auch wenn das heute angezweifelt wird."

Die Augen des Jungen wurden groß und er machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts.

"Balinese?"

"Was!?"

Nun war es an Youji, die Augen aufzureißen. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit war schlagartig bei seinem Gegenüber.

Woher kannte dieses Kind seinen Decknamen?

"Auch wenn es schwer zu glauben seien dürfte, ich bin's, Prodigy.", beantwortete besagtes Kind die unausgesprochene Frage.

Konnte der Knirps etwa Gedanken lesen oder - halt!

"Prodigy?"

"Ja.", kam die schlichte Antwort.

Und ich bin der Nikolaus!, ging es Youji durch den Kopf. Laut sagte er: "Du bist nicht der Telekinet. Hältst du mich für blöd, was geht hier vor sich?"

Youji kam der Verdacht, dass er Teil eines perfiden Spiels seien könnte. Das gefiel ihm zwar nicht, aber es wäre eine Fährte, der man folgen konnte.

Der Junge seufzte.

"Erstens: Ich bin Prodigy! Wenn auch nicht höchst persönlich. Zweitens: Ja, ich halte dich für nicht besonders hell. Drittens: Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Ich konnte bisher keine vernünftige Erklärung finden. Meine Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse der letzten Mission sind sehr unzureichend, aber etwas muss dort passiert sein. Leider kann ich mir nichts vorstellen, was die Lage der Dinge erklären würde, ohne ins Phantastische abzugleiten."

Youji versuchte das Gehörte nachzuvollziehen. Nicht höchst persönlich? Was bitte sollte das heißen? Und was war die Lage der Dinge?

Der Junge, der behauptete ein Schwarz zu sein, sprach weiter:

"Da du auch hier bist und vor allem anhand der Eindrücke, die ich bisher gesammelt habe, können wir mit großer Sicherheit ausschließen, dass wir träumen oder halluzinieren."

Youji sprach aus, was er nicht nur dachte, sondern auch fühlte:

"Hä?"

"Hast du heute schon in den Spiegel geschaut?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet und er wusste nichts mit ihr anzufangen. In einem waren sie sich jedoch einig, auch er würde gerne wissen, was eigentlich los war.

Wildfremde hielten ihn hartnäckig für jemanden anderes oder behaupteten, jemand zu sein, den er kannte. Außerdem sah alles aus wie die Kulisse eines Historienfilms und er fühlte sich schon die ganze Zeit falsch!

Diese Erkenntnis erwischte ihn eiskalt.

Aber...ja, irgendetwas mit ihm stimmte nicht...

Er konnte das Gefühl nirgends festmachen, aber etwas an ihm war nicht richtig!

Schon wieder meldete sich die Panik. Vielleicht war er krank oder er hatte eine Verletzung, die er noch nicht bemerkt hatte oder -

Er schaute an sich hinab - und sofort wieder hoch!

"Ich nehme das als ein nein.", sagte der Junge, lehnte sich an die Tür, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu, wie Youji aufsprang, planlos durchs Zimmer lief, sich dabei hektisch betastete und schlussendlich vor einer Vitrine mit verspiegelter Rückwand zum Stehen kam.

Mehrere Minuten herrschte Schweigen.

Dann ließ sich Youji mit flüsternder Stimme vernehmen:

"Das ist ein Alptraum."

* * *

Autho's note:

Diese Kapitel ist zum größten Teil nachts und auf Koffein entstanden und ich finde, das merkt man.

Eigentlich verabscheue ich wörtliche Rede. Nicht beim Lesen, aber ich hasse es, Dialoge zu schreiben.

Sagt mir, wie ich mich gemacht habe. Kritik ist immer willkommen!

"Das Tokio" tut mir ein bisschen leid. Und auch wenn es manch einer anstößig finden mag, konnte ich mich nicht dazu durchringen, es raus zu nehmen.

Im dritten Teil könnte ich bei den zweien bleiben oder mich Crawford zuwenden. Beides ist geschrieben, beides muss noch abgetippt werden.


End file.
